Goblet of Ice
by XxToshiro-music1220xX
Summary: Toshiro Hitsugaya is being sent on an undercover mission to Hogwarts acting as a 4th-year student as an attempt to make connections and learn as much information as he can about the wizarding world. All while having to deal with the Triwizard changed from 'Winter Mission' (Please Review)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

He was pissed

He was being sent on this godforsaken mission for who knows how many years and what pissed him off more is that here was to spend his time with immature bratty children the whole time.

He knew he was a captain but he could only stand so much.

 _"_ _Clam down Master."_ Hyourinmaru said with an amusing tone.

 _"_ _Shut up"_ he was in no mood for bullshit

He was called to the Head Captain Yamato office and was told his mission was to establish connections with the Wizards and learn new information and bringing it to the Soul Society. It was considered an important mission but they also saw this a vacation for the young paperwork obsessed captain.

Now he was sitting on a train which, was loud and smelled of sweets.

In his hand, he held a potions textbook that he found in the bookstore when he got all of the school material.

 _"_ _Why do I have to be here. There are several other captains more than capable of taking care of this mission."_ Toshiro said staring with a blank expression at his textbook.

 _"_ _You are the only one that looks the part and mature enough to handle this mission."_ Hyourinmaru said honestly

Toshiro sighed as he closed his book an leaned back into his seat looking at the window of the compartment " _They have no idea how cruel children can be or adults too when I went to the academy a majority of my peers where decades if not hundreds of years older than myself. Sure I can get away from paperwork but it will be substituted with bullying "_

" _Do not be upset, my young master. I know that you will handle it "_

His conversation was stopped as he heard the compartment of the train open. He looked to see a blond hair almost silver haired boy standing there with two other boys behind him and stood like they were lackeys.

"We are stuck with another freak." The boy said walking in not even bothering to ask if he minded. Sitting down right in front of him.

Toshiro sighed reopening his book and began to read ignoring the presence of the boys close to him.

A minute passed before he saw a finger be placed on the pages of if book pushing it down

"Hey, don't ignore us! What is your name?!"

Toshiro closed his book slowly trapping the blond hair boys finger in his book as he applied a little pressure on the cover on the closed book onto the boy's finger.

He flinched away in pain and pulled his finger from the pages of the book.

"It is only polite for you to introduce yourself first." Toshiro said staring blankly at the boy not really caring to learn the name of this individual.

"I am Draco Malfoy." He said proudly

Toshiro stared at him and gave a short bow "I am Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"Hitsugaya? What kind of name is that are you pureblood? What house are you in I have never seen you before." He said with the look of disgust

"I am not pureblood and I an not sorted into any house as of yet because I am a transfer student." Toshiro said reopening his book hoping for silence

"Mudblood" Malfoy whispered under his breath obviously hoping for Toshiro to hear the insult

Toshiro stayed in his book till they reached the school where he just stood and left the compartment not bothering to bring his stuff since he knew that they would be taken to his room for him

He stepped out of the train and felt someone bump into him causing him look down to see a boy with glasses and somewhat curly brown hair looking at him. Toshiro held his hand out to help him "I apologize I was not paying attention to where I was going" said as the boy hesitantly grabbed him hand and pulled himself up.

"Harry!" They both looked toward the source of the sound to see another boy with bright red hair running towards them followed by a girl with curly brown hair.

They both froze looking at the new stranger

"Your hair is blood white!" He yelled

"Ron!" The girl said scolding the boy

Toshiro sighed and said, " I am well aware." He turned and started to walk away

" _This is going to be some hard years."_ walking towards the school

 **Inside Hogwarts**

Toshiro stood with the first year even though he was transferring to 4th year mainly because he needs to be sorted into his house.

 _"_ _Why the hell do you have house anyways this just causes rifts in-between the students"_

 _"_ _That is just what they do master"_

"Hitsugaya?" He looked behind him to see an elderly woman with a pointed with hat standing there.

" I am Minerva McGonagall, current head of the Gryffindor House and the teacher of our Transfiguration class" She said introducing herself

Toshiro bowed respectfully

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Professor McGonagall"

"As I hope you are aware you are going to be sorting to your respectful house but since you are a transfer student the Headmaster wants to introduce you separately from the other first years. Are you fine with this?"

"Yes" _"No"_ He said an thought at the same time. Introducing himself separately just bring unwanted attention to himself and it does nothing, but he didn't want to start an argument on the first day.

"Also there are strict policies against student dyeing the hair I must ask you to not and have it return to its original color" She said staring at his spiky white hair.

" I apologize but that that is impossible for me to do. This is my natural hair color"

She was silent but then spoke "I see… I apologize for the misunderstanding"

She then walked away leading the first years into the dining hall leaving him alone in the hallway.

He stood there for a good 20 minutes before he heard himself being introduced

" This year were are attempting to establish connections with Japanese wizard and as a result, we will be having a transfer student join us for the next few year. Toshiro please come inside."

 _"_ _That's my cue"_

Toshiro walked into the dining hall after pushing the door open and saw all the students staring at him one with wonder, fear, curiosity, and disgust.

His presence gave everyone the chills

He sat down on the stool waiting to have the hat placed on him. Before the hat could even sit completely on his head it yelled

"SLYTHERIN!"

There were just whispers as he stood a sat at the end of the house table sitting several seats away from his peers

" _Kill me"_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Toshiro stared at his surrounding not wanting to be intros situation.

He was leaning forward on the table in front of him that was full of food and sweets. He found the food to be too greasy for his liking causing him heartburn the first few days he was eating the food in a hotel he was staying at. He made no move to reach for food as he looked around the room and at the different house and teacher.

His own table seemed to be isolated from the other student and from what he saw when he was sorted they were probably feared by the other students thinking they are the incarnation of evil or something

from what he understood being sly and cunning were this house's defining qualities but it seems to be over shine by fear.

" _You have to admit you can be quite evil when you want to be_ " Hyourinmaru said with assumed tone

" _I am well aware of that, but it seems that a majority of the students who seem perfectly normal are judged before they even have a chance to open there mouth_ " He thought as he saw some of the first year Slytherins play fighting with each other a few seat away from him.

He looked to the other tables to see that they were much more lively than his own.

Hufflepuff, where known for there loyalty and their kindness and seemed to be a fine bunch of children " _Momo_ , _would be in that house_ " he thought

He moved to the next table Ravenclaw, known for their intelligence. If he wasn't in this house that would probably be the next choice.

Then the Gryffindor house, courage.

 _"_ _They are noisy as fuck"_ he thought

 _"_ _Language, young one"_ Hyourinmaru said

" _You have the same personality as my Hyourinmaru don't act as if you don't curse_." Even though he knew it was going to get him in trouble one of these days. He basically grew up with people cursing around him all the time.

Toshiro looked towards the front of the room analyzing the professors. His eyes started from the headmaster. " _I need to watch out for him, his presence reminds me of the Head Captain'"_

 _"_ _I Agree"_

 _He_ looked his way down the table making eye contact with one teacher. He was a pale man with slicked back pitch black hair. Toshiro refused to back down from the staring contest, he had no plans of losing.

They stared for a good 30 seconds before the professor looked away from him retiring to dinner.

" _Victory"_ He thought blandly

He looked back at his own table and decided to get a cup of tea from the center. Since he was sitting away from everyone else he saw no point in putting it back in its original location if he was the only one drinking it.i

"STUDENTS" Toshiro almost jumped when he heard the headmaster voice echo across the dining hall silencing all the student. He looked to see the Headmaster was standing front of the raised platform and beside him was a large object covered with a blanket.

"It is a pleasure for me to announce that this year the Triwizard Tournament will take place this year." The head master's voice echoed across the room. He pulled the blanket revealing a goblet with blue flames shooting out at a constant rate.

"The Triwizard Tournament?" Toshiro whispered staring at the fire he was pretty close since he was sitting at the end of the table close to the front of the room.

"Due to the dangers of this tournament, there is an age restriction anyone younger than 17 will not be able to participate." He said

The student erupted in protest particular loud protest from the Gryffindor table. The headmaster stayed silent and Toshiro saw him place his wand to his throat.

He covered his ears

"QUIET!"

He removed his hands when he hears the commotion settle down.

"The other schools will be here sometime next week" He said he was about to continue talking when the room darkened and lightning started to shoot off above him. Toshiro did not move not seeing the commotion as a direct threat to his wellbeing and he already knew someone was going to act.

A spell was shot off into the roof and the clouds and lightening disappeared and replace with the candle that was floating there previously.

He turned to see a stout man walking toward the front of the room. He had an artificial eye that was darting around the room at a rapid rate and he walked with a limp indicating that he had a bad leg. He and the headmaster were greeting each other like old friends.

He heard the mention of the man's name being 'Moody'

Toshiro stopped paying attention as he reached for more tea.

" _You could act like you care_ " Hyourinmaru said

 _"_ _do I look like an actor"_

 _"_ _Technically you are acting your entire time here"_

 _"…_ _I guess you are right."_ Toshiro thought as he took a sip of his tea directing his attention towards the front see Moody staring directly at him. Not feeling up for another staring contest Toshiro just looked away directing his attention to the goblet again.

"Dinner is dismissed" the headmaster said

Everyone started to stand and make there way towards the front dining hall. Toshiro took one last sip of his tea remaining seated as he waited for the majority of the students to leave. He stood up and was about to leave when a hand touched his shoulder.

He instantly pushed the offending object of his shoulder to see the male with the slicked back black hair standing there and he seemed suprised about having his hand being pushed away.

"How may I help you?" Toshiro asked looking at the man in front of him not relaying in the mood to deal with nonsense

"…The Headmaster wants to meet you "


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Headmaster Office**

Toshiro was sitting in the large office that was full of just a whole bunch things and full of books. He was sitting in a large soft chair that was located in front of a messy desk and different potions and magical things like that. _"If that was my desk I would have a heart attack" T_ oshiro said not impressed.

He looked around to see that the teachers were standing behind him and at his desk, the headmaster was sitting there.

"I would like to welcome you to Hogwarts" The headmaster said with a joyful smile on his face

"would you care for some lemon drops?" he asked gesturing to a bowl of candy on his desk

"No, but thank you for the offer" Toshiro said looking the headmaster in the eyes. He really wasn't in the mood to be in this situation.

"I was notified by you headmaster that you will be transferring into Hogwarts for the next four years, is that correct?' he said with a gentle smile confirming his knowledge

 _"_ _This feels like an interrogation"_ He thought no pleased

" _Be careful, what you say'_ Hyourinmaru warned

"Yes that is correct. The plan is that I attend this school for approximately 4 years till completion" He stated with no hesitation in his voice.

 **Teacher's POV**

All the teachers looked at the young boy in front of them. He was sitting with a straight posture but demanding respect and had a unique appearance. He had white spiky hair and teal eye that seem to stare deep within the soul. He was quite short when standing he was a little bit taller than 5 feet (He had a grow spurt currently 5 feet 3 inches tall or 160 cm ).

Most children would be intimidated some even shaking when they are called to the Headmaster's office even if they didn't do anything wrong, but he showed no such signs.

"When are the other students from your school coming?" Snape asked suddenly from behind the student. He was curious about the boy since the staring contest during dinner. He kept glancing at the student and saw that he was basically isolated from the others and he did not eat anything but drink tea.

 **Toshiro's View**

Toshiro rose is eyebrow as he looked at the teacher behind him "You seem to be confused, I am the only student coming from my school?" He said

"What! How is your school suppose to participate in the Triwizard tournament when there is only one of you?" Snape said with irritation at the student and the school he came from.

"Participating in the tournament? " Toshiro question more to himself that to the teachers. He had no idea what they were talking about. The head captain probably forgot the inform me or use didn't inform me because he knew I would straight up refuse to go. He was already irritated at the whole idea of being in a school with children but participating in tournaments with these students seemed worse.

But it is too late to of back now

Toshiro sighed

"It seem that i was not informed about this arrangement, but if the required, I will participate" He said with no hesitation not phased by his possible death. This tournament was known to be dangerous.

"Are you aware of the dangers?" The headmaster said in all seriousness

"Yes, I am aware"

" _This tournament won't be any harder that defeating a low level hollow."_ He thought

"You are not old enough." McGonagall said concern for the student's wellbeing

Toshiro's shoulder twitched

"I meet all the qualifications of this tournament" Toshiro said they could hear irritation in his voice.

Silence

"I see" Dumbledore said with a sight frown

"Also how are you going to catch up in the school material, you missed the the first 3 years of our school education " Dumbledore said concerned

"Please do not worry about me. I will be fine but if you are concern you can give me an exam or evaluation to ensure that I meet your standards" Toshiro said keeping his clam disposition.

It studied all of the first 3 years of material the week before coming to school.

" _It great to be smart and have a photographic memory"_ Toshiro thought holding in a smirk

"I would be preferred " Dumbludore said

All the professors were silent

"May I leave?" Toshiro said looking around the room showing that he was bored.

"Ohh yes"

 **Teacher's POV**

The young boy jumped of of the chair and gave a deep bow to the Headmaster and teachers and left the room. Everyone shivered as they got chills as the short boy passed them closing the door behind him.

"We should keep an eye on him." The headmaster said relaxing in his chair

"i am concerned about the boy he does not seem like he wants anything to do with Hogwarts and I am also concerned about him participating in the tournament" McGonagall said looking at the other professors

"Watch him in your classes. I am concern that he will become more isolated" The headmaster said obviously concern about the student adjusting to the new environment

 **In the Hallway**

" _I have not idea where I am going "_ Toshiro said walking slowly down the hallway. he was looking around see the pictures where staring at him.

He looked around and decided to flow the spiritual pressure of the students he recognized from his table.

He found himself walking down some stairs underground.

"This is wonderful " he whispered the temperature was chilly and it felt great.

Toshiro finally found the entrance to see someone else enters so it ran in behind them because he didn't know the password.

He looked around the common area to see the students were still arranging themselves and there were two fire places and and the common room was decorated in black furnitures and paintings. He looked around the room to see a 7th year assisting first year student in moving in.

He walked over

"Excuse me where would my room be located." Toshiro asked

The 7th year jumped in surprise not realizing that there was someone there and also surprised by his appearance.

"Y-yes" he stuttered "Go up those stares and look for you name on a plate on the door"

"Thank you" Toshiro walked up the stairs and saw that his room was at the end of the hallway. He saw that the other name was 'Draco Malfoy '

"That the same student from the train" he said to himself as he walked in.

He saw that Malfoy was standing by his bed arranging his thing. He turned to look at him but just went back to arranging his stuff ignoring him.

Toshiro sighed and walked toward his bed that was right next to the window that looked off the side of a mountain.

He sighed as he pulled out a textbook from him backpack on laid on his bed reading for the rest of the night. He was a little pissed when his roommate turned off the lights while he was still reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Toshiro's eyes opened the next morning only to be filled with annoyance and a little bit of anger. He rolled over to his side from his back and looked around the room. Malfoy was still in bed with his curtains drawn around his bed and he could tell that he was still sleeping based off of the rhythms of his breathing. He grabbed his phone to see that it was around 6 in the morning and this was confirmed by the room still being dark.

" _Good Morning, young one." Hyourinmaru said_

 _"_ _Morning"_ Toshiro thought as he sat up on his bed and swung his legs over the side of the bed touching the floor. He ruffled his hair standing up and opened his suitcase pulling out his clothes for the day.

He pulled off his night clothes and started to dress in a white short sleeve button up shirt and some black jeans that conformed with his body. This was all due to Matsumoto wanting him to look decent during his stay. After dressing he pulled on some black dress shoes stomping in them to secure them in place. He grabbed his small backpack that held some of his textbooks and threw it on his back while he grabbed his Hogwarts robe, that now had tints of green matching his house.

He made his way out of his room into the common space. Seeing that no one was there and even the fires from last night were put out.

He walked in the main hallway heading towards the dining area for some tea but, he was not hungry. Toshiro only really ate when he was hungry or felt like, and that could be once or twice a week but he could down gallons of tea if he was allowed to.

He opened the dining hall door to see that some of the professors were there quietly conversing with one another but stopped when they saw the white haired transfer student enter the room. Some showing a surprised expression seeing a student up so early. Knowing that the students here start to wake up around 7:30.

He greeted them with a small bow and sat in the same place he sat yesterday ignoring the stares he knew the teachers were giving him. He looked at the table in front of him to see a variety of European breakfast items but, he just grabbed an empty cup and one of the many containers of tea and placed it next to him after pouring himself some.

Toshiro placed his head into his arm and laid down on the table in front of him. " _First day of school yyaayy_ " Toshiro thought unenthusiastically. His mind shut off leaving Hyourimaru to pay attention to his surroundings while he took a nap.

 _"_ _Toshiro wake up."_ Hyourinmaru said _" The professors are now passing out the timetables"_

He sat up to see that the hall was now full of loud students and he saw that no one was sitting next to him like last night.

"Hitsugaya" someone behind him says

He turned to see that Professor Snape was looking at him holding out a yellow parchment. e grabbed it to see that his first class was 'Defence against the Dark Arts"

Toshiro grabbed his backpack ignoring the stares that he was receiving and made his way to class

* * *

Toshiro sat in the back of the classroom ignoring all the boisterous students from Slytherin and Gryffindor surrounding him. He looked around to see the trio of students that he encountered at the train station were there and his roommate with his lackeys were all sitting.

The professor walked in and stood at the front of the class

"I am Alastor Moody your new defense against the dark arts teacher and I am here because Dumbledore asked me to be here, end of story. Any questions?" He asked with his one artificial eye scanning the audience in silence giving a chance for questions

"I believe in a practical approach when teaching this class. Now tell me how many Unforgivable curses are there" Moody said

" _Unforgivable Curses._ " Toshiro thought he remembered reading all about them in his textbook. Toshiro paid a little bit more attention with his head laying on his hand that was propped up on the desk

"Three sir" He looked to see that the brown curly haired girl had spoken

"The uses of these curses will earn you a one-way ticket to Azkaban." Moody said viciously writing the word "Unforgivable" on the blackboard behind him. "I believe that you need to know what you are up against." He said

"So what curse shall we see first?' Moody questioned scanning the room and had the redhead that insulted his hair stand up. He stuttered out that his dad mentioned the "Imperious curse"

The professor pulled out a spider like a creature and placed the curse on and began to terrorize the student by making it land on students hands and heads. As he laughed manically the whole time while all the students where laughing also. Toshiro was not amused as he knew this was not a funny matter. The professor threw the spider at the window and then threatened to drown it in water.

"The people who were working with you-know-who claimed that they acted under his biding because they were being controlled by this curse. They need to be able to sort out the liers and the truth."

Toshiro attention was fully placed on the Professors teaching even though it didn't look that was .

Moody then asked them to state the second curse. Making a student with the name 'Longbottom' stand and come to the front after announcing that it was the "Cruciatus Curse"

Moody placed the spider on his desk and mumbled the "Torture Curse" The spider began to produce as high pitch sound like it was screaming. Toshiro saw the Longbottom was beginning to become affected by the curse. Toshiro was about the stand but was stopped when he saw that the Gryfindor girl had beat him too it yelling at the professor to stop.

Moody stopped and had the Longbottom go back to his seat.

Moody walked around the room with the spider in his hand looking at his students. Toshiro made eye contact and saw he was making his way toward him. He didn't move and stared at the professor as he placed the spider on his desk.

"You do not look amused, Hitsugaya." He paused looking at the white hair student he was the only student that didn't laugh at the beginning and he was also the only student that didn't look fearful. " I heard that you are quite smart. What is the third curse?"

Toshiro stared at the teacher and said calmly and clearly "The killing curse, Avada Kedavra"

"Avada Kedavra!"

The spider layer dead in front of him now upside down with its legs sticking up

"This is the worst curse." Moody said making his way back to the front leaving the spider in front of him. "Only one person has been known to survive this curse and he is sitting in the room." He stood staring at the boy that ran into him at the train station. The room was dead silent.

Toshiro rose his hand

Moody looked and gestured for him to speak " Why would this curse be the worst one?" Toshiro questioned even though he knew he was going to get unecessary questions

Moody's eyes narrowed and everyone turned to look at him like he was crazy.

" _Well to humans death is the worst thing that can happen to a person because of the uncertainty of what happens after death."_

"Why don't you think this is the worst." Moody said answering him with a question as he walked towards the transfer

Toshiro continued to speak

"There is a lot more things that I can think of that I would considered worse than death. Such as losing a loved one or being tortured for years some people would greet that spell with open arms" Toshiro said not phased by the attention he was receiving

Moody was about to answer when the bell rang dismissing class. The student slowly stood up and made there way out of the door. Toshiro sighed at the teacher lack of an answer. Toshiro stood grabbing his backpack and he gently placed the spider into is hand as he walked to the front where the teacher went after the bell rang.

Toshiro knew the teacher was staring at him as he walked towards him and held out his hand for the teacher to take the dead bug.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The Golden trio was sitting in the dining hall for lunch when Ron said stuffing his face "Something is wrong with that transfer student" to his two friends that were sitting close to him. Hermione was sitting across him with a textbook in front of her and Harry was sitting to the right of red hair munching on some food.

Hermione looked up from her reading and said " Don't be mean Ron. He seems like a perfectly nice boy."She closed her book and picked up her fork to eat "…but I do admit that he is different"

"Of course something is wrong with him he is a Slytherin" Ron said with his mouth food

Harry was staring at his plate in front of him. Thinking about the morning Defense against the Dark arts class. He glanced at the white-haired boy today in class and he showed no emotion on his face no fear and no joy. His face was blank and nothing more. The white-haired boy was getting more attention than him not that he was complaining but it must be uncomfortable for him. He sighed and then shivered when he felt a breeze hit the back of his neck.

He looked toward the entrance of the dining hall to see Toshiro walking in with his backpack and a textbook in his hand. He was walking towards the table of death eaters and bullies and sat down placing distance between him and the other students. He quickly looked away when Toshiro made eye contact with him as if he knew that he was looking at him.

Harry sighed and began to eat again hoping to forget about the transfer but thought " _What did he have to go through to think that death was not the worst thing?"_

They sat for a few more minutes finishing up their food and got up to head to Potions. They notice that Toshiro was walking out at the same time as them making them walk right next to each other. There was an awkward silence. They glanced at the transfer to see that he was reading his textbook while he was walking and didn't care about their close vicinity.

"Hello, you are the New Transfer student right?" Hermione said attempting to start a conversation between them. Toshiro looked up from his book toward the three students he didn't respond for a second and said "Yes I am " He looked forward as if he was trying to end the conversation but Hermione was persistent to make him an acquaintance.

"I am Hermione Granger," She said pointing at herself and she then points to the two boys next to her and said " That is Ronald Weasley and the is Harry …Potter" Harry flinched as they waited for a response of fear or excitement from to boy from hearing Harry's name but there was no such thing. The white head gave a slight nod and said " I am Toshiro Hitsugaya, please refer to me as Hitsugaya"

"How are you liking it at Hogwarts so far? How it is different from your other school?" She said asking questions requiring a longer response. Harry and Ron were looking at her like the was crazy. Ron looking at her many because the white head was a Slytherin and Harry was looking at her because he was pretty sure the boy wanted nothing to do with them.

"Nothing bad has happened yet for me to dislike this school," Toshiro said looking back at the group " …and this school is much different from my last school" Even though the responses were still short they were surprised that he even answered. Hermione was about to continue when she realized that they were already in the classroom going there separate ways.

Toshiro sat down in the back middle row and the Golden Trio sat in one of the side rows in the middle. The classrooms were beginning to fill up with noisy students.

* * *

Toshiro was thinking in his mind about the three students that he ran into before, specifically the Potter boy. " _That was the student that Moody was referring to, the one who survived the death curse_." He was amused at the girl attempting to make conversation with him so he decided to humor her even though usually he probably would have ignored them.

Toshiro looked around and notice that the classroom had become silent when Professor Snape came into the classroom with a demanding presence. " _I like this teacher he has control over his students_ "

" _Like you have control over your division_ ," Hyourinmaru said

" _Exactly"_

Today we are are making a potion you have made before, follow the instructions on the board" Snape said signaling the student to start.

Toshiro did not move and stared at the ingredients on the board for a few more seconds ignoring the commotion that was happening around him. Toshiro sighed and looked down at the ingredients in front of him and the flask to hold it afterward. He was too invested in the assignment he failed to notice the professor looking at him.

* * *

Snape was looking at the transfer and noticed that he didn't start to move when he signaled for students to start. He just stared at the board of ingredients and when he looked closely he noticed that the boy's eyes were scanning the ingredients rapidly. He then sighed and looked down at the ingredients infant of him still not moving his body.

This potion was supposed to be the transfer's evaluation to make sure he was able to perform at a level of a 4th year." _Does he not know how to do this"_ Snape was about to stand up and make his way toward the student and then notice the Toshiro arms began to move.

He was shocked at what he was seeing. The boy's arms were moving at a rapid rate crushing, slicing, dicing and turning the potion in the correct direction at the right times. He was making a potion like someone who has done it for decades. The only time he slowed down was when the directions said to stir the potion 20 times slowly in the counterclockwise direction.

The potion was the right color and was made perfectly and all the student in the classroom were not even halfway through the potion some still struggling even though they were working in pairs while the boy had worked alone.

* * *

"That was easy" Toshiro mumbles under his breath covering the flask with a stopper. He looked around to see the other students were struggling. Toshiro stood and made his way toward the professor ignoring the stares of shock he was receiving

He stood in front of his professor placing the potion on his desk. "I finished" The professor seemed shocked to see him there "We will test it" Snape grabbed the potion and went over to a cage of frogs and pours a drop turning the frog into a rat perfectly.

"Can I leave early since I finished the assignment?" Toshiro said scratching the back of his head looking at Snape with a bored stare.

Snape did not say anything for a moment and finally said " You can leave" Toshiro gave a shot bow towards the teacher and made his way back to his desk and started to tidy up and then once that was done he made his way out of the classroom.

" _That was all the classes I had today. Tonight the other schools for this tournament are coming."_ Toshiro made his way back to his room to take a nap for the rest of the day _._


End file.
